1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a working vehicle, such as a tractor, equipped with an assist grip at an operation section thereof behind a bonnet.
2. Related Art
As well known from Japanese Utility Model No. H07-34781, in a conventional working vehicle such as a tractor, assist grips are provided on upper portions of rear-wheel fenders so that an operator putting his/her foot on a step can grip either of the assist grips so as to easily ride on/off an operation section of the vehicle while keeping stability of his/her body.
Since the conventional assist grips are disposed on lateral opposite sides of an operator's seat in the operation section, an operator sitting on the seat does not have to rise from the seat to naturally grip the assist grip or grips. Thus, the grips can be advantageously adapted to be gripped for safety of the operator when the tractor is unexpectedly unbalanced.
However, while an operator grips an assist grip with his/her one hand during riding on/off the operation section, the operator often grips a steering wheel with the other hand. In this situation, the unstable steering wheel may rotate by weight or force of the operator applied thereon so as to unexpectedly topple or suddenly twist the operator's body.